No Words
by DeathsLittleBirdie
Summary: The Kuchiki Family promised a powerful being an innocent woman. A year has gone by since he captured her but could their feelings for each other finally be revealed when she see his true form? AU One-Shot


**Author's Note: World domination! Just kidding... Maybe ;) Anyway, this is yet another one-shot the my brain decided to poop out. I guess this came to me while my ma and I were fighting this morning. I tend to day dream while she bitches and ta-da this appeared in my imagination. Enjoy readers and please review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

She was shivering, her eyes closed tightly as a warm hand trailed up her leg up to her hips. Warm breath hit her neck before giving it a gentle lick. The thing controlling a man's body above her nuzzled her neck before wrapping his arms around her quivering body. Rukia could only squirm but stopped when the grip on her hips went up to her neck. Moments later, the lips that were on her neck were now on her ear.

"You must pay your dues, Kuchiki." The voice said.

It sounded demonic but beneath it, she could still hear the voice that originally belonged to the body that the creature used to do its bidding in the human world. Rukia Kuchiki was just an average 18 year-old girl, but her family hid a secret from her that would damn her for enternity with the being in front of her. Her ancestores had made a deal with a strong demon, they had to pay the demon the first girl in the family that remand pure until her 18th birthday in exchange for power. Sadly, Rukia was the only one that had managed that thinking she would give her virginity to someone she loved. Now she regrets this as the demon above her licks her cheek softly.

"Look at me." The voice commanded.

Rukia let a few tears slipped before opening her eyes gently and looking up at the handsom face that didn't belong to the voice escaping its lips. The man had strange orange hair that was slightly long, his eyes a soft hazel but they were too serious. His skin was warm to the touch and his body was well built and made any perfectionist stop and stare. The only thing that showed this thing was a demon was the long glowing red mark on its neck that looked like a swatstika. Its face remand emotionless as he stood up and fixed his clothes.

"You belong to me now. Come with me." It spoke, Rukia remand on her bed.

"N-no." She whispered, it had heard this and turned back to lock eyes with her.

"Your family will die by my hands if you continue to disobey. The only one to blame would be yourself and their blood would forever stain your hands." It said, Rukia tried to push away the tears but she failed as he cheeks became wet.

"Can't I give you something else? Anything?" Rukia said.

It only shook Its head and out streached its tan hand. Rukia looked around, trying to find anything that could help her. The only thing she saw was the blade on the things hips. As if reading her mind it chuckled and smiled.

"Only I can use this blade. Anyone else that tries would die a painful death." It said, Rukia looked back to its eyes and let more silent tears to run down her face.

"Please don't take me away from my family." Rukia begged, standing up and wiggling legs.

The smirk fell from his face and the mark on his neck grew darker. The room was soon filled with black fog and as Rukia took another deep breath she fell forward. The man grabbed her before she fell on the ground and smirked once again as the fog filled the room and took them to his home.

She lay on a bed covered in black silk, her hair out of her face and now straight. She wore a white gown and nothing else. He sat at the edge of the bed, watching her closely with an unmoving eye. His eyes wondered to the mirror, his reflection revealing his true self. His orange hair was now much longer and went to his hips, his skin was an unnatural snow white and his face was covered by a mask that had long horns with white and black markings.

He knew that if his pet would open her eyes and see him in this form she would fear him even more then she already does so he kept his true appearence hidden by using the appearence of the young man he had captured a many years ago. The boy had given up his body to protect the lives of his family members and was now a part of the demon. His soul had died many years ago but his body remand the same as it did the day the monster had grabbed hold of it. The demon had never used a diffrent body since then and now used the name of the human as a way to keep him alive. The boy had gotten close to the demon and when his soul died of sorrow, the demon had promised him to use his name and that name was Ichigo.

She began to move gently, a gentle moan escaping from her thin lips. His eyes remand on her face and watched as she gently opened them, they seemed confused at first before they became clear. She sat up on the bed; Panic written all over her face and her boyd trembling once again like the scared rabbit he pictured her as. Her eyes slowly went up to look at the same man that had taken her away, anger now visable. Her jaw clenched and her eyes became narrowed at the being staring at her ever so calmly.

"I hate you." Rukia whispered.

Though it did not show it, those words hurt him. Yes he was a demon but when he lived for so many years with a human he understood them and developed some would call a heart. He no longer killed for pure joy and he no longer excepted deals. He had become more like a damned angel, that's how the human boy had picture him. He rose to his feet, walking to the door calmly with grace. He stopped right in front of it and turned his head to look into her eyes.

"Hate can turn to something more. Please eat and hopefully in the future you will get to care about me as much as I have grown fond of you." He spoke, opening the door slowly.

"What's your name?" Rukia seethed, this made him stop his movements.

"Ichigo. Just call me Ichigo." He reponded with a soft smile.

A year had gone by since that day. The first few months the hardest for them both as Ichigo struggled to get close to her and Rukia would try to escape from him. He did not put any pressure on her to give her body to him but his patience was straining as he felt how smooth she felt. She had tried to fight the emotions slowly building in her, the kindness he showed her was something she never got to feel when it came to her family. Both knew they needed eachother, both feared rejection.

They sat in the same room Rukia had awaken when she first came here. Both laying on the bed staring at the ceiling with a comfortable silence between them. Rukia turned her head to look at the man beside her, she had seen his true form and yet said nothing of it. Of course it horrified her but she knew the person inside and she knew he would never harm her. Ichigo turned when he felt her stare, smiling warmly at her when she saw that she was in deep thought.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Ichigo spoke, making Rukia snap back to reality.

"No. Just thinking about something interesting I saw." Rukia said, looking away from his gaze.

"Oh, mind telling me what that was?" Ichigo said, playing with the ends of her hair gently.

"Promise you won't get mad?" Rukia whispered.

"Promise." He whispered, grabbing her chin and turning her to face him. She bit her lower lip as her gaze went donw to his lips.

"I know... This isn't your body." Rukia said calmly. The hand on her chin dropped and she looked up to see his smile had dissapeared.

"You did? I won't deny it but to make sure you aren't confuse, tell me what you saw." Ichigo said, sighing when he saw how calm she was.

"Your face is white and black. Your eyes glow yellow and you have horns. You're very pale and ypur hair is a lot more longer then it is now." Rukia said, turning her head and closing her eyes.

They snapped opened when she felt the bed move and something heavy on top of her body. She was staring deeply into those yellow eyes she had just spoken of. His mask like face just inches away from hers and the horns poking the pillow that held her head. Her body shivered out of surprise and her heart beat raced as his breath fanned her face.

"I do not scare you?" He spoke, his long hair tickling her arms.

She remand silent for a few moments before cupping her face with both hands and smiling.

"You won't hurt me?" She spoke softly.

"No." He whispered.

"The my answer is no." Rukia replied.

His appearence changed to the form he always wore, a large smirk on his face.

"Thank you." Ichigo said, the hands on his face went down to his shoulder.

"Same here." Rukia said, her eyes closing as he closed the distance between them.

His lips covered hers softly yet possesively. She moaned softly when he nibbled on her bottom lip, her hans wrapping around his neck until her hands ran through his hair. His tongue entered her sweet mouth and moaned at the taste. Clothes were thrown aside until both were now one. Cries of pain and growls of pleasure bouncing around the room.

She could hear her heart pounding with every thrust. Her moans likea sweet lullaby to his ears and his teeth marking her as his as he tried his best to restrain himself. Her nails left long bleeding marks on his back, his grip on her hips bruiging her soft smooth skin. She was everything and expectec yet more. He was the only one that mattered to her now in the moment she would never forget.

Rukia reached the heavens with a sweet yet loud moan.

Ichigo felt pure pleasure with a loud growl that sounded more like an animal.

They remand unmoved as they allowed their hearts to slow done. Sweat dreanching their body from the amazing action that just took place. They said no words but when they both locked eyes, both knew how the other felt.

No words were needed.

**xDeathsLittleBirdiex**


End file.
